


Spine

by stuttermoan (silkblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkblade/pseuds/stuttermoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War-weary Snape. A snake is just a backbone with a will of its own. Originally published May 3, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine

When alone, my back speaks war;  
Folds itself to store, inter;  
Lets its posture fall to feel  
Nights who've blacked my eyes before.  
  
In company, my back is fine:  
A lie for pride, defiance, spite,  
Standing on my strength again;  
All that's left of me is spine.


End file.
